You Found Me: Jasper's Story
by WithoutTheDark
Summary: After decades of violence Jasper decided to leave his creator in search of a better life for himself.
1. How did you know?

**A/N: This is my first ever story that I have posted online so I hope you enjoy it. This is something that has been floating around in my head for some time now. I plan to expand it in time my class schedule is just ridiculous right now though.. end of the quarter hell. I really hope y'all enjoy it though, let me know what you think.. thanks**

**I own none of these characters.. I only have what the WONDERFUL Stephenie Meyer provided for us. As most of us do, i adore her and her work. this is just something that I have always wanted to hear more about.. I love Edward and Bella, don't get me wrong.. but Jasper and Alice are my favorite couple in the stories...  
**

* * *

Peter left. When he came back 5 years later, he told me that there was more out there, more than this endless, mindless war. I had options, I wouldn't have to kill my own kind anymore... I was tired, I needed out…

* * *

When I woke up to this new life, I woke to more war. I had always wanted, more than anything, to be a soldier. In my old life I was promoted though the ranks of the Confederate army very quickly; I became the youngest major in Texas, if only they had known my real age. In that old life I was very charismatic, something that carried over into this new life in a very strange way. I found out very quickly that I had been changed for that reason; _she_ thought I could be useful.

When I first saw her, my first instinct was to run, I could sense the danger. However, I had been raised as a good southern boy, so I felt the need to protect and help her and her friends. The three girls looked like angels incarnated, more beautiful than any person I had ever seen in my 17 short years. Before I really knew what was happening I felt my body begin to burn. It was so intense that I was certain she must have set fire to me. I tried to focus, to find where this burning was coming from; the more I searched the more I realized that it was everywhere.. I was burning from the inside out. When I finally woke a few days later, I learned what had happened. I came to find that the three angels were named Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. Maria was my mother, my leader, my everything for so long. I fought beside her and for her. I did as she asked. I trained newborns, killed our own kind, and fed whenever I wanted. That was my life for more years than most can fathom. I lived with Maria for decades, endlessly fighting.

Something else that was new to me in this life was my ability. I had been charismatic in my old life, I could read other peoples' feelings and knew how to get what I wanted by using that. This carried over. When I woke, I found that I could not only read peoples' emotions but actually feel them and even manipulate them. I could make anyone feel whatever I wanted them to feel. My ability came in very handy when training the newborns. It was easy for me to manipulate them and make them do what was needed to win. This ability, however, was not always something I enjoyed. Being able to feel what your prey is feeling makes it hard to separate from them and see them for what I needed them to be. I felt the shock they felt when they first saw me, the fear that followed, and the absolute terror when they realized what was happening. Even though I had lost nearly all of my humanity in the decades since I had become a vampire, I still felt a twinge of remorse every time I had to feed. I slipped into a severe depression.

When Peter returned and told me of his new life, I left with him without a backwards glance at Maria. Being away from her and the violence made things a little easier, however, I still felt that guilt and depression every time I fed. I soon left Peter and Charlotte because it was becoming harder for me to be with them. I venture out on my own. I traveled. I crossed the country in a near constant depression, feeding only when absolutely necessary. I tried to abstain altogether but I always gave in at some point. I had lived a life of violence and it was hard for me transition into a more civilized world. I stayed away from big cities as much as I could because it was hard for me to be around such a large population and not satiate my thirst. Years began to pass with nothing but emptiness. I wandered alone as the days and nights became months and years. I always felt as though I was searching for something, what this something was I didn't know.

I saw the entire country, watched as things changed. I hadn't realized that so much had changed in the decades since I had. When constantly consumed with violence you don't take much time to look around you , the only thing you take notice of is the advancing enemy. The world was not like I had once known it. I learned many new things. I watched as the country slipped into a depression and saw the way we fought our way out. I lived through another war; saw the millions going to fight in other countries. I watched as these men and boys returned to a new life, a life that I would never know, a life of love and a life of happiness. How I longed to be able to have that; to have someone to share this life with. I saw the movement begins, I watched as Martin Luther King Jr. and thousands of others changed the world. It was amazing for me to see that something that had started so many years ago was finally ending. Something that I given my life to fight for was now over. It was soon after his assassination that I found myself in a storm in just outside of Philadelphia.

I had traveled for so long and it had been a long time since I had fed. I went to the city for a conquest, to feed my thirst then to leave. However, as I stood outside the city I felt a strange pull towards it. I traveled through the city at night, searching for the perfect woman; I would have my way with her then feed. I was outside of a diner when I caught her scent. It was familiar, it had been a long time since I smelled something like this, but this was a scent I would never forget, there was another of my kind in there. I can't explain why I felt the need to be near whoever this was, but this need quickly overpowered my need to feed. As soon as I pulled the door open, her emotions hit me like a brick wall. There were so many at first, but the one I picked up more strongly than any other was love. This emotion was hard for me to understand, I had felt love before, but nothing like this. I watched as she got up from the stool she had been sitting on at the counter and walked over to me. As she walked to me I searched her emotions, there was excitement, relief, happiness, but still overpowering them all was love.

As she approached, she smiled. When she finally got to me I looked down at her. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She was so tiny, her short black hair curled to frame her face. I looked down into her burning eyes; they were a colour that I had never in my one-hundred and some years seen. I had become so accustomed to the deep red of our kind so her gold eyes took me by surprise. I had no clue who she was or what she wanted, but I knew that I was home, where ever she was is where I wanted to be.

When she finally spoke, her voice sounded like bells.

"_You've kept me waiting a long time" she said.  
I tipped my head to her and said, "I'm sorry ma'am."  
She held out her hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing.  
For the first time in almost a century I felt hope._


	2. Just where I would be

**A/N: **I just want to say thanks to those people reading my story… this is the first time I've ever published something I have written online. Most of the things I write stay hidden away in a journal somewhere so it mean a lot to me that you are taking time out to read my story.

As I took her hand things seemed to fall into place. My life was complete now. I had felt for so long, that I was searching for something, I had no idea what that was… I now knew. I had been searching for someone to share this existence with and I had found her. This exquisite creature in front of me was the reason for my existence. She would be my life now, I would do everything for her and with her. She seemed to know me before I even entered the room, how she knew who I was or where to find me, I didn't know or care… just as long as she was here.

After what seemed like ages she spoke again. When she did her voice was just as startlingly beautiful as the first time.  
"Would you like to go to a place where we can speak more privately?" she asked.  
I simple nodded my head and let her lead me out of the diner back into the rain. We ran in silence until we reached a small house just outside of town. She dropped my hand for the first time since she had offered it to me and entered the house. I stood outside for a moment wondering if I was to follow her inside; before I really realized I was doing it I walked into the house. The inside was small, there was very little in the way of furniture, however, the walls were covered in drawings and paintings I didn't recognize. I was looking more closely at one of a large, white house tucked away in a sea of ferns when I heard her enter the room again. I turned around to see her in new, dry clothes holding a dry shirt and trousers for me. I took the clothes and went to change. The rest of the house was as small as the living room had been. I saw a small kitchen, one bedroom and a tiny closet for a bathroom, all of which she obviously had no use for. I changed quickly, in a hurry to get back to my beauty.

When I entered the living room, she was seated on one of the only pieces of furniture in the room beckoning me to join her. I went and sat next to her, unsure of what to say next. I didn't have to wonder for too long because she spoke before I could get a complete thought together. Her voice startled me again.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me... I know I have a few for you."

"Yes… I was mostly wondering how you seemed to know who I was."

"Well, I'm like you in more ways than just the fact that we are both vampires. Like you, I have an extra ability. I can see the future, it's rather objective though, it changes quite frequently. The one thing that has never changed in my future though is you." She explained.

I was stunned at first, she saw me? She knew that we would be together? She wanted me despite all of the things that I had done? She was more wonderful than I could have ever imagined.

"You saw me?" I asked.

"You were the first thing I saw when I woke up to this life. I didn't know who or what I was, but I knew that someday we would be together."

I listened to her tell me about her journey to find me, about how when she woke to this life she had no recollection of who she had been, who had done this to her, or what was to become of her. She talked about her visions of me and the things that I was going through. She knew before I did that I would leave Maria. She watched me wander across the country in search of her; of course, I had always been searching for her. Finally, she got to her visions of our future.

"I watched you for many years knowing that someday you would find me and that we would continue our life together. I saw that we would someday find our family."

A family? I would have a family?

"I knew from the first time I saw them that we would someday be a part of their family. They are the reason I am the way I am… they are the reason I have never tasted human blood."

That stopped my thought process in its tracks, which is hard for a vampire.

"You have never tasted human blood?" I asked.

"Nope, that's the reason my eyes are so different from yours." She explained.

We sat for a moment in silence while I processed this. If she had never tasted human blood before then how did she survive? Is there another choice out there? Was it possible for me to never have to feed on a human again; to never have feel the depression that followed after feeding? I had to know.

"How do you survive without blood?"

"I don't. I never said I didn't feed, I just said I didn't feed on humans."

She must have been able to tell by the look on my face that I didn't understand what she was saying so she continued.

"You see, we don't need human blood to survive, there are other options…"

I sat and listened in amazement as she explained that we could survive on animal blood just as easily as on humans. I listened to her explain about Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen coven, the family that she saw us a part of someday.

I didn't know if it was possible but I wanted to believe. I would embark on this new life with Alice, we would be a family and we would find our family together. Even though I couldn't see the future in the way that Alice could I knew that we would be together for the rest of our existences. I couldn't wait for her to show me this new life. Though I knew it would be hard, the love and confidence radiating from her made me feel as though I would be able to do this. I had complete faith in her despite the fact that I hadn't even known her for 24 hours yet. This would be even more difficult, in some ways, than the decades I spent fighting or the decades I spent wondering alone. However, in others I knew that this new life would be happier and better than anything I had known in my over 100 years of existence.


	3. Now everything's right

**A/N:** **Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I had finals followed by spring break. I planned to write some over spring break but got too distracted by the amazing book The Reader. Spring quarter started off with a bang.. Very busy. Then, when I FINALLY sat down to try to write something nothing good came out. **

**Last night when I laid down to bed I figured out why.. the reason I couldn't move on in my story was because Alice had something to say so I let her speak.. I hope you enjoy this chapter.. I don't think there will be another from her POV but who knows what she'll have to say in the future. **

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV:

_He_ was coming tonight. After waiting for so long.. watching _him_ find his way to me for nearly 60 years. _He_ was finally coming to me.

I had just spotted my prey from across the field when it came to me. I saw _him_ walk into the dinner down on Main in the middle of town. I saw _him_ stop in the doorway unsure of why exactly _he_ was there and what exactly _he_ was feeling. Then, I saw us, together, finally.

I fed quickly and found my way back to my small cottage on the edge of town. I had purchased this cottage from a man in town several years ago when I saw where_ his_ path would eventually lead. I knew _he_ would be coming to Philadelphia and that when _he_ did, _he_ would find me waiting for _him_. My visions always showed him coming into the city on a stormy night; they never showed me exactly when _he_ would be coming, so I waited. I had been in the city for 6 year s and every time I saw a stormy night, I would go to the diner and wait. The vision I had today though was different, I knew _he_ would be here tonight and that my life would forever be changed.

When I got home, I found the same dress that I wore every time I went to the diner to wait; it was the same one that I had always seen in my vision, a knee-length red dress with white pokadots that had buttons up the front. I slipped on my white heals, checked the mirror to fix my hair one last time, and smeared on some red lipstick before bounding out the door to my destiny.

I ran to the edge of town then walked at a normal human pace the rest of the way to the diner. It wasn't raining yet so I knew I hadn't missed him. In my visions, it was always raining outside when he came into the diner. I walked into and took my place at the counter, at the same stool I sat in every time I waited. And, just like every other time, I ordered a cup of coffee to make the waitress a little less nervous. I knew I had that effect of people so I always tried to ease their fears. I didn't have to wait long for the rain to start and I knew it wouldn't be long after that before my destiny walked through that door and into my life.

I was right, not 15 minutes after the rain started, I could feel _him_. _He_ was close. The anticipation was almost too much as I watched the door waiting for _him_ to walk through it. Then, I saw him. If my heart could have, it would have stopped at the sight of _him_. I knew what he looked like in my visions, but in person he was much more breathtaking than I could have ever imagined. His strong, lean figured towered in the doorway as he looked around with his intense crimson eyes. His hair fell just so, in a way that could make any girls heart break. He was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that, but then I saw what I knew none of the weak human eyes would see, his battle scars. At first, they took my breath away, so to speak. I couldn't fathom who could do that to such a magnificent being. I knew what he had been through, I watched him come to me, I knew his stories from listening to him tell them to me in my vision, but still, the scars took me by surprise.

When I finally caught his eye, I stood and slowly made my way over to him. I knew he would be able to sense my emotions so I tried to contain them, I didn't want to frighten him. It was, however, impossible to contain them all. After waiting and watching him for nearly 60 years, the love I felt for him was so overwhelming that I couldn't force it away. When I was only mere inches away from him I looked up into his eyes and took him in, Jasper, my Jasper was finally here.

_"You've kept me waiting a long time."_ I said.

He tipped his head to me like the good southern boy he was and said, _"I'm sorry ma'am"_

With that I took his hand, and asked if he would like to go someplace a bit more private where we could speak. He nodded and with that I led him away from the diner and back to my cottage... our cottage. I had everything we would need there to begin our life together. When we got back to the cottage I let his hand go for the first time since the diner, I didn't like the way it felt to let go, but I knew we would be together for the rest of our existences now so I didn't let it bother me. He didn't follow me in at first so I ran back to my closet to change quickly because my clothes were soaked from the storm outside and to grab a change of clothes for Jasper. When I returned to the living room he was staring at the picture I had drawn from a vision of mine. It was of the Cullen house, one we would someday live in with the rest of our someday family. He went to change into the dry clothes I had just given him and when he came back into the room half a second later, I was already seated on the couch waiting for him to join me.

I knew he would be confused and taken aback by everything that had just happened, so I spoke first, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me... I know I have a few for you."

He wanted to know how I found him, about my past, my visions, our future, everything. So I told him. I would tell him anything and everything. I wanted him to know me the way I knew him and he seemed to be just as eager as I was about the prospect of our life together. He listened intently until I mentioned that I had never tasted human blood, and, like I knew he would, he stopped me. I told him about the Cullens, I told him that we would someday become a part of their family. We sat and talked for hours before I ran out of things to tell him.

We decided that we would stay here for a while before we set out on our journey to find our new family. He wanted to try to overcome the need for human blood before we set out to find the Cullens. The next day I took him on his first hunt for something other than humans, watching his faith in me and the love developing between us, I knew that we would be happy together... forever.

**Reviews are always welcome.. I'd like to know what you think and what you'd like to see happen in the story :)**


End file.
